In the process of mummification, the Egyptians used, perhaps empirically, a combination of Complementary Radiations and Chemical Compounds to make the preservation of bodies more effective; in the 18th century, around 1774, the German Professor, Franz Anton Mesmer (1734-1815), developed his own theory that generated a current of followers of what was known at the time as “Mesmerism”, using Magnetism as a Therapeutic Method for different types of pathologies; by 1845, Michael Faraday (England), researched the Magnetic Properties of dry blood; by 1897, the physicist J. J. Thomson, of Cambridge University (England), discovered the Electron. During the following two decades a series of outstanding physicists among which Max Planck, Ernest Rutherford, Niels Böhr, Erwin Schrodinger and Werner Heisenberg are included, based their research on the work of each other to advance in the study of the structure and properties of the Atom and the Atomic Particles, with this, they revolutionized Physics and elaborated a new theory and language known as Quantum Mechanics; in the early 20th century, the Russian Engineer George Lahkhovsky, used Non-Ionizing Electromagnetic radiations without Complementary Substances, in order to treat different types of Tumors; in 1936 Linus Pauling and Charles D. Coryell discovered that the Magnetic State of hemoglobin changed depending on its state of oxigenation; in 1937 Isidor Isaac Rabi and his colleagues developed the Molecular Beam Magnetic Resonance by passing a beam of lithium chloride molecules through a Magnetic field and then subjecting it to Radio waves; in 1945 and only three weeks apart, the research groups directed by Edward Purcell and Felix Bloch independently proved the phenomenon known as “Nuclear Magnetic Resonance of Condensed Matter”; in 1948 Nicolaas Bloembergen, Edward Purcell and Robert Pound published a paper on “Nuclear Magnetic Relaxation”; in 1949 Erwin Hahn discovered the Spin Echo Phenomenon in the measurements of Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR); in the late 1950's, Russell Varian, of Varian Associates, proposed a new Impulse Method called Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) with Fourier Transform. Practically at the same time, Irving Lowe and Richard Norberg, both from the University of Washington in Saint Louis, theoretically and experimentally demonstrated how to obtain all the available results of the experiments with Continuous Wave through the Mathematical Manipulation of the Signals produced in an experiment with Impulses. However, at that moment this Mathematical Process necessary to analyze the data of the Impulses (a technique called Fourier Transformation) was not practical (Viable) due to the limitations of the computer equipment of the time; in the 1960's Richard Ernst and Weston Anderson applied the Fourier Analysis to the Impulse Signals to increase the sensitivity of Nuclear Magnetic Resonance; in the second half of the 20th century , Antoine Priore, an Italian electronic technician, developed a therapeutic proposal using Non-Ionizing Electromagnetic Radiation without using Complementary Substances to treat different types of Tumors; in 1969 Raymond Damadian, a physician at the Medical Downstate Center of Brooklyn (N.Y.), began to devise the way of using this technique to detect the first signs of Cancer in the body. In an experiment made in 1970, he extirpated a series of fast growing Tumors that had been implanted in laboratory rats and proved that the Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) of the Tumors was different to NMRs of normal tissue. In 1971 he published the results of his experiments in “Science” magazine although the Clinical Reliability of his Method had not yet been proved for the Detection or Diagnosis of Cancer; in 1971 Godfrey Hounsfield built the first Computerized Tomography Scanner, which is the base of almost all the imaging systems used nowadays; in 1972 Paul Lauterbur combined the idea of the Gradient with the one of the Computerized Tomography Scanner to make several projections and to reconstruct them to obtain the first Magnetic Resonance image (MRI); in 1976 Peter Mansfield conceived the Echoplanar Technique, which can explore all the brain in a few seconds and in the same year he and his English colleagues, published the first image of a human finger obtained by Magnetic Resonance (MR); in the 1980's Russian Scientists used the combination of Non-Ionizing Electromagnetic radiations with Complementary Substances denominated “Target” Substances as a Therapy against Tumors; in 1990 Seiji Ogawa detected variations in the oxigenation of the local tissue using contrast media that depended on the oxygen level of blood; in the 1990's German Scientists developed the Proposal of the Russian Academicians, using “Nano-particles” as “Target” Substances in combination with Non-Ionizing electromagnetic radiations to treat different types of Tumors; by the late of 1990's Professor Panos Pappas (Greece) presented a therapeutic proposal denominated “PAPIMI” in which he used Non-Ionizing Electromagnetic Radiations without using Complementary Substances to treat different types of Tumors; in 1992 John W. Belliveau, Peter Bandettini and Seiji Ogawa independently published their studies on the cerebral answer to sensorial stimulation, for which images obtained by Magnetic Functional Resonance (MFR) were used and in October, 2003 Paul Lauterbur (American) and Peter Mansfield (British) were awarded the Nobel prize in Medicine for their fundamental discoveries related to the use of Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR), which lead to the development of a modem system that produces three-dimensional images of the organs inside the human body.
In the state of the technique, there are several Apparatuses and/or Methods for the Diagnosis and Therapy of both Cancer and HIV/AIDS. In the case of Cancer, there are problems of Empiricism associated to the Diagnosis. The Apparatuses and Methods associated to the Diagnosis of Cancer through Images, only provide a “mute” Image of the pathology object of study; i. e., they provide a Qualitative Diagnosis, that does not express anything specifically, thus the level of Empiricism in the clinical interpretation of the images obtained continues and through Biopsies can a Diagnosis with a high index of certainty be obtained. For HIV/AIDS we consider that the available options of Diagnosis in use at the moment are adequate and reliable.
In the field of Cancer Therapy, there are different approaches such as Chemotherapy that uses chemical compounds generically identified as Cytostatic and Non-Cytostatisc drugs, Radiotherapy that uses Ionizing radiations in more than 90% of the therapeutic applications and, in the field of No-Ionizing radiations, that area of research is practically and mainly in an experimental phase; in both cases (Ionizing and No-Ionizing radiations) the levels of Selectivity and/or Differentiation are practically null, thus, the index of Empiricim is high.
For Patentability effects, the Registration of the Linear Particle Accelerator—an apparatus whose fundamental contribution is to eliminate certain limitations of the radiations used in “Conventional Radiotherapy” (with Ionizing Electromagnetic radiation), such as: low propagation speed, insignificant penetrability, etc.—was accepted by all the International Scientific Community and by institutions such as the World Intellectual Property Organization (WIPO).
The aforementioned apparatus and its associated method “somehow” manipulates the above mentioned Ionizing radiation, but only at the level of the total amount of radiations that form part of the emission as a whole the emission in a given moment, but NOT in a Selective and separate way, which is the particular and distinctive case of this Invention.
Our Scientific and Technical proposal in the sense Selectively manipulating the parameters that conform the electromagnetic emissions of therapeutic interest such as Frequency, Power and Polarity, is without doubt of a greater Conceptual and Practical scope and it is duly guaranteed with the Prospective Integral Functional Profile that our proposal unobjectionably has in opposition of other Magnetic Resonance Systems and/or Apparatuses not related to the medical profile and the indistinct and/or respective Methods associated to the same.
Surgery is another additional or complementary therapeutic option, with the well-known adverse effects surgery has in itself.
In the case of the abovementioned therapeutic options destined to Cancer, we want to make known that these options are applied separately and/or in combination, depending on each particular case, and that for the specific case of HIV/AIDS the totality of therapeutic options offered at the moment are based on Vaccine Candidates (preferably through the administration of so called Vaccine Cocktails which are deemed more effective) and other pharmacological candidates such as interferons, monoclonal antibodies, etc. that can be combined or not with vaccines, and this, in direct function of the clinical state of each particular case.
In the group of Apparatuses, patent request no. 1361418 of China, published on Jul. 31, 2002, by Qiu Jianqin and collaborators, which protects a control panel for a Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) Apparatus that operates using Radio frequencies (RF) and makes a multiple direct sampling of the Variable Frequency; the design of the U.S. Pat. No. D 457,885 S, for Matsumura Kiyoshi and collaborators, published on May 28, 2002, for an exploratory Apparatus for tomography by means of Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR); another Apparatus is protected by U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,858 of the United States of America, for Katznelson and collaborators, published on Apr. 7, 1998, that deals with a complete body of gradient coils that obtains ultra-fast images; another similar patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,355, for Doty and collaborators, published on Jun. 25, 1996, that protects a transversal gradient coil Apparatus that provides a Magnetic Resonance (MR) image.
For the Diagnosis, there is the use of imaging contrast agents in the state of technique, as is the case of international application WO 03013616, for Mainero Valentino and collaborators, published on Feb. 20, 2003; the United States of America patent application no. US2002121898, for Brevard Christian and collaborators, published on Sep. 5, 2002, contains an excitation circuit and a test that measures and recovers the return signal emitted by the Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,656 of the United States of America, for O'Dorisio and collaborators, published on Jan. 7, 1997, describes and protects the use of radio tracers as markers of the tissues of pathologies, this Method includes the administration of a radio tracer and also a test of radiation detection; U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,992 of the United States of America, for Haaland and collaborators, published on Jan. 28, 1997, covers the classification of cancerous tissue by infrared radiation; U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,773 of the United States of America, for Vo-Dinh and collaborators deals with an Apparatus and Method for the Diagnosis of Cancer using a laser; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,420,510, 5,404,882 and 5,281,917 of the United States of America, and European patent EP 0234524, talk about Methods that use images to diagnose Cancer.
For the Diagnosis of pathologies like Cancer, there are documents in the state of the technique or state of the art that report the use of the Apparatus and Method to improve the Diagnosis of Cancer; for example, the patent of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,755, for Ehnholm, published on Mar. 18, 2003, that protects the Apparatus and Method to increase the signal/noise ratio of a Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) signal, with which the temperature of the operation of the treatment of Cancer is controlled; patent of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,547, for Gray and collaborators, published on Mar. 23, 1999, describes a Cancer Therapy that uses internal radionuclides that emit beta and gamma radiation; patent of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,619 for Carol, published on Jan. 21, 1997, describes an Apparatus and Method for a Therapy using a spatially modulated beam that crosses the tumor; international application WO 9620733, for Freytag Svend and collaborators, published on Jul. 11, 1996 describes a Cancer Therapy that uses selective markers that are exposed to radiation, obtaining in this way a combined Method; patent of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,652, for Smith and collaborators, published on Jun. 18, 1996, describes a Cerebral Therapy Method, using Ionizing radiation; application for international patent WO 9412240, for Laustsen Torben and collaborators, published on Jun. 9, 1994, refers to a Cancer Therapy that uses infrared radiation with optical fibers; European patent EP 0562644, for Nunan Craig and irregular radiation in which the Power of the incident Ionizing radiation is adjusted; patent of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,984, for Santana-Blank, published on Aug. 13, 1993, describes an Apparatus and Method to perform a Laser Therapy on cancerous tissues of the skin; European patent EP 0406454, for Albini Domenico and collaborators, published on Jan. 9, 1991, refers to an Apparatus that performs photochemistry with the aid of a laser; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,815,448 and 4,815,447, for Mills, published on Mar. 28, 1989, protect a Therapy that uses Selective radiation of Frequencies combined with agents used in Chemotherapy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,130, for Mirell Stuart, published on Sep. 1, 1987, protects an electromagnetic control system for Chemotherapy; Japanese patent JP 57185220, for Endou Hiroshi and collaborators, published on Nov. 15, 1982, proposes a Therapy of radiation with visible light with the aid of an agent that contains an active component and a chlorophill derivate.
During Ionizing or Non-Ionizing Therapy (and only when the Resonance is obtained), an region of Hyperthermia in the area surrounding the radiated pathology appears; thus, Hyperthermia is a problem associated to all radiation Therapies used nowadays; however, there are documents, in the state of the technique or in the state of the art, that refer to the problem, for example, payents of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,532 and 5,251,645 for Fenn, published on Aug. 15, 1995 and Oct. 12, 1993, respectively, protect an assembly of elements in phase with the incident Radiofrequency that causes the heating, the Power of the incident radiation is controlled to avoid excessive heating where it is not needed; U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,642 patent for Ndersen and collaborators, published on Apr. 11, 1989 does the same; as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,262 patent for the same inventor, published on Oct. 27, 1987, in which they basically locate the Hyperthermia area.
We can additionally refer as patents of reference of interest, to the following: EPO U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,690,109 A, WO 91/07132 A, EP 0695560, WO 9519841, EP 0198257, WO 8804414, EP 0252118, and WO 8703798; from Spain patents No. 0240990, 0305008, 0284542, 0355750, 0340005, 0705603, 0400940, 0512981, 0650601, and 0711121; from Switzerland patents No. CH 681356 and CH 669733; from Australia patents No. 563137, 528476 y 534533; from Japan patents No. 04102465 and from the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4515165, 4524779, 4691712, 4935631, 5079698, 5168514, 5442675, 5464445 and 5609816.
In all the therapeutic options based on Ionizing and Non-Ionizing radiations currently in use, the radiation parameters are not Selectively manipulated with the purpose of responding to determined specific requirements that the therapeutic interests, the Bio-Energetic Balance, and/or the particular clinical state of the patient at a determined time may require, due to the existing Conceptual Limitations and current state-of-the-art; in our Scientific proposal we do Selectively and Indistinctly manipulate parameters such as Frequency, Power, and Polarity of Radiation, since they are essential to adequately guarantee the resolution of conceptual, functional and technological limitations, among others, such as the ones mentioned before”.
Furthermore, it is very important, to duly recognize the Viability of this Invention for the following reasons:                a) In the Scientific order because all the Principles of Work that support it are perfectly demonstrable at theoretical level.        b) In the Technical order because we have necessary and sufficient means to integrally implements it in the practical order.        c) In the Commercial order because the Demand is adequately identified, for an Offer of the scope and making as the one that is the subject of this Invention.        
The Innovative Functional Profiles exposed above can only be made real through the VPEPN/H-201 “Zero Series Prototype” Apparatus and its associated Method, which we mention as an example, thanks to the integral conception of our Scientific-Technical Proposal in the Conceptual and Functional orders.